Flurry Heart
Flurry Heart, also called Baby Flurry Heart '''or '''Princess Flurry Heart, is an Alicorn foal and the newborn daughter of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. She is first indirectly mentioned in the season five episode The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, and she makes her physical debut in the season six premiere. Depiction in the series Season five Flurry Heart is first indirectly mentioned in the season five episode The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, in which Princess Cadance and Shining Armor announce to Twilight Sparkle and her friends that they're having a baby. Season six Flurry Heart makes her on-screen debut in the season six premiere, her reveal being witnessed by the Mane Six, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. Unlike Twilight and Cadance, Flurry Heart is a natural-born Alicorn; Celestia remarks that "the birth of an Alicorn is something Equestria has never seen". To commemorate Flurry Heart's birth, the Crystal Empire holds a ceremony called a "Crystalling", in which she is presented to the public, and the light and love within the Crystal Ponies makes the Crystal Heart stronger. However, her crying causes the Crystal Heart to shatter, potentially ushering in an eternal winter. During Twilight and her friends' efforts to restore the Heart, Flurry Heart makes things difficult for them by flying all over, teleporting all over the place, and zapping things with her magic. With the help of Sunburst, the ponies carry out Flurry Heart's Crystalling and restore the Crystal Heart. It is only after the incident is over that Flurry Heart is given her name, which her parents intend to use to mark the occasion. Flurry Heart appears in The Times They Are A Changeling, having grown a little since Twilight's last visit to the Empire. While meeting the changeling Thorax, the love around Flurry Heart causes him to give in to his instincts and expose his true form. After Thorax is accepted as the ponies' friend, Cadance allows him to get officially acquainted with the Alicorn infant. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, Flurry Heart is stated to be among those captured by the changelings. At the end of Part 2, Flurry Heart is rescued along with the changelings' other captives, and later attends the Sunset Festival at Our Town alongside her parents. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Flurry Heart appears as a cuckoo in a cuckoo clock made by Starlight in a hologram made by Twilight. She also appears in one of the photos around the mirror Twilight gives Starlight. In A Flurry of Emotions, Twilight agrees to foal-sit for Flurry Heart while Cadance and Shining are visiting an art exhibit, even though her schedule is already overbooked as is. In A Royal Problem, Flurry appears as a DJ in a dream bubble as Princess Celestia views the dreams of everyone in Equestria. In Once Upon a Zeppelin, Flurry Heart appears on vacation with the rest of her family. She plays at the "Peewee Princess Playtime" activity where she uses her magic to play with the other foals present. She, Shining Armor and Twilight Velvet later dress as stars and act as their own version of the Northern Stars for Twilight. Magic As a natural-born Alicorn, Flurry Heart possesses more powerful magic than newborn unicorns. A blast of magic created by her sneeze alone can blast through several ceilings, and her crying shatters the Crystal Heart into pieces. In addition, she can perform multiple consecutive teleportation spells. After the Crystalling ceremony, her magic is more stable and controlled. In A Flurry of Emotions, Flurry demonstrates advanced magic capability like protection spells and telekinesis on multiple objects. In Once Upon A Zeppelin, she uses her magic to play with other foals by stacking them on top of each other without hurting any of them or causing them discomfort. In the opening beginning with The Maud Couple, Flurry and her parents appear in the throne room with Celestia and Luna after they receive the letter. Trivia * Flurry Heart will meet Thomas and his friends and joined Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling (Full Movie). * Nyx loves Flurry Heart very much, and vice versa. * Since Thomas has married to Twilight, it makes him Flurry's uncle as well and he loves hanging out with his niece. Gallery Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Babies Category:Nieces Category:Alicorns Category:Ponies Category:Females Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Royalty Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Characters who can fly Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies